Nachos
'''Nachos '''is a Mexican dish made of fried tortilla chips, with cheese or a cheese-based sauce. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered to be an Italian/Mexican standard food. It is one of the most difficult dishes to make in the game, due to the number of recipes, the little variation between them (even in the name: Mexican Fiesta vs Mexican Siesta, Shrimp Nachos vs Classic Shrimp Nachos...), the number of ingredients one recipe can contain, and the extra cooking time required by nachos with meat. Nachos have the record of the amount of keys needed to be pressed for one order, leading with 20 key presses (including accessing the order at the prep station and serving it). Paradoxically, it has also one of the three recipes where there is no preparation or cooking and just serving needs to be done, "Bowl of Chips", joining the baked potato "The Dry Potato" and the pretzel "The Dry Twist". Nachos require a grill to be prepared and bought, and they can be acquired for $600. Preparation Nachos that require meat need to have an extra preparation step, just like burgers or pancakes. But instead of having between one to three pieces of the same ingredient to cook (patties or pancakes), nachos only allow one piece of the same ingredient. Even if only ground meat is required in some of one and two-star nacho recipes, shrimp is added in some three-star recipes and chicken and/or beef fajitas are needed in some four-star ones. In terms of gameplay, this results in pressing different keys instead of pressing the same key multiple times, adding difficulty. After meat is grilled, or if the recipe does not need any meat, other ingredients may be added. These include sauces like queso, sour cream or guacamole; vegetables like onions, jalapeños, olives; and garnish like beans or rice. If any meat was cooked in the previous stage, it may be added in this stage. It does not matter if more than the required kinds of meat are cooked, as long as they are not added to the order afterwards, of course. This behaviour is similar to other grilled foods regarding the number of patties or pancakes grilled. Meats in nachos take about 8 seconds to cook, and 13 seconds more to burn. These times are not affected by cooking one or more kinds of meat. Recipes One star * Classic Nachos: Ground Meat and Queso. * Surpreme Nachos: Ground Meat, Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapeños and Tomatoes. * Royal Nachos: Ground Meat, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Onions. * Veggie Nachos: Queso, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Onions. * Sour Veggie Nachos: Queso, Sour Cream, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes and Onions. * Guac a Nachos: Queso and Guacamole. * Fiesty Nachos: Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Jalapeños and Onions. * Guac and Chips: Guacamole, Jalapeños and Tomatoes. * Jalanacho: Queso and Jalapeños. * Bowl of Chips: Just the chips. * Italian Style Nachos: Ground Meat, Queso, Olives and Onions. * Scoops of Plenty: Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole and Onions. Two star * The Chubigans Special: Ground Meat, Queso, Beans and Rice. * Mexican Siesta: Ground Meat, Queso, Guacamole, Beans and Rice. * Mexican Fiesta: Queso, Sour Cream, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans and Rice. * Rice and Beans: Queso, Beans and Rice. * Beef and Beans: Ground Meat, Queso and Beans. * Spicy Rice Special: Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions and Rice. Three star * Shrimp Nachos: Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Jalapeños and Tomatoes. * Deluxe Shrimp: Ground Meat, Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions and Beans. * New Orleans Nachos: Shrimp, Queso, Guacamole, Olives, Tomatoes, Beans and Rice. * Classic Shrimp Nachos: Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream and Guacamole. Four star * Beef Fajita Nachos: Beef Fajitas, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions and Beans. * Chicken Fajita Nachos: Chicken Fajitas, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions and Beans. * Combo Fajita Nachos: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Tomatoes, Onions and Beans. * EXTREME FAJITAS!!!!!: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions and Beans. * Chubigans Deluxe Special: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Queso, Beans and Rice. * Classic American: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Ground Meat, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapeños and Tomatoes. * Fiery Fiesta Nachos: Chicken Fajitas, Shrimp, Queso, Olives, Jalapeños, Onions and Rice. * All Meat Special: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Ground Meat, Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole and Beans. * Beefy Surpreme: Beef Fajitas, Ground Meat, Queso, Guacamole and Beans. * Fully Loaded Nachos: Beef Fajitas, Chicken Fajitas, Ground Meat, Shrimp, Queso, Sour Cream, Guacamole, Olives, Jalapeños, Tomatoes, Onions, Beans and Rice. Boosters and detractors Nachos have a lot more detractors than boosters, and they boosters are not very good. Only two boosters are useful, the other two being related to events. Detractors are strong, one of them gives -5% buzz, two of them may do another -5% each and the remaining two add to the number of chores. Boosters: Catering, Late Night Chow, VIP Allure, Afternoon Delight Detractors: Menu Rot, Plate Spinner, Ah Rats. Fatty McFats, Morning Aroma Upgrade Path Notes # : Beefy Surpreme and Fully Loaded Nachos could not be chosen in practice mode. Category:Food Category:Standard food Category:Italian-Mexican food Category:Articles missing uppgrade information